mermaidmelodypopstarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: Voices of the Black Ocean
Voices of the Black Ocean Courtney Kuraiai attacks the North Pacific Ocean, under control of the evil Jiko Saigo. However, the newest princess of the North Pacific Ocean, Iris Toiawase, convinces her to stop. Then, Courtney and Iris save a boy named Marcus Mata from drowning, and Courtney vows to defeat Jiko and his minions and save the ocean. Later, Courtney encounters Christina, Lucia's evil little sister, who wishes her sister would spend more time for her. Characters If anyone wants to join, you're welcome to! Heroes Courtney Kuraiai Iris Toiawase Isabella Arcobaleno Stacy Komusome Jamie Hakken Katie Aka-Orenji Sunny Kuraiai Mary Anne Aka-Orenji Bianca Akuamarin Villians Jiko Saigo Christina Nanami More for each episode Others Bessie Gelübde Lucia Nanami Hanon Hoshou Marcus Mata Episodes #Attack of the Mermaid Princess! #The First Song #How did Courtney become evil? #Isabella, Rainbow Princess! #Iris's Idol Form: Revealed! #Stacy, Green Mermaid! #Jamie, the Purple Mermaid! #Indian Princess, Katie #Onee-Chan Arrives! #Rescue an old Friend! #Christina and Kaito? #Mary Anne's Appearance! #Bianca, the Ninth Mermaid Princess! More to come Episode 1 A blue-haired mermaid with a black bra and gray tail is talking to a green-haired man in black clothing. "Master Saigo! The mission is to defeat all Mermaid Princesses and their oceans and rule the world?" asks the girl. "Yes, Courtney. And we'll start with the North Pacific Ocean," said Jiko Saigo. "I'll collaspe the North Pacific Ocean kingdom, as said, Master Saigo," Courtney Kuraiai said to her master and jumped in the water. "Heh....moron," Jiko says to himself. As Courtney swims, she spots the North Pacific Ocean kingdom. "It is the castle of Princess Iris and her subjects of the North Pacific Ocean! But her kingdom......now it'll be destroyed!" she declared. She stopped, and started to sing "'Till The World Ends" by Britney Spears. When she gets near the end of the song, the castle starts shaking. The princess, Iris Toiawase, notices, and flees to figure out what's going on. "It's Courtney-san! Courtney-san, stop attacking our kingdom!" she pleads. "NO! I will obey Master Saigo and collaspe your kingdom!" Courtney yells. "But Courtney! If the castle collaspes, it'll be the last of the North Pacific Ocean!" Iris said. Courtney then stopped, confused. "O-oh no....What am I going to do....save the world, or rule it.....?" Courtney asked. "Save the world! Jiko Saigo is evil!" Iris said. Suddenly, Courtney and Iris see an unconscious red-headed boy sinking. Courtney sighed, "What a cutie....I've never seen a boy before...." "SNAP OUT OF IT, COURTNEY-SAN!!!! HE'S GONNA DIE!!!!" Iris yelled. Courtney returned to Earth, and said, "Not on my watch!" Together, Courtney and Iris found the boy and bring him to the surface. "M-Marcus-kun, is it? Wake up! Wake up! Marcus-kun?" Courtney said. Marcus suddenly woke up! Courtney blushed. "Y-you're awake!" she said. "A..........a mermaid? Well, hello. I'm Marcus Mata. I hope we meet again!" Marcus told her before leaving. Courtney watched him leave, and jumped back in the water, followed by Iris. "Iris? I've made up my mind! I'm gonna quit Saigo's team and defend the ocean!" she announced. "And in order to be with Marcus, I'd better take on a human form." She jumped out of the water, and jumped on land, now wearing a red outfit, and she now has white hair. "You're falling in love with a human?!?!?" Iris said as she took on a human form, too. She now had blue hair, and was wearing a green outfit with blue polka dots. She finished with "I'll be keeping an eye on you, Courtney Kuraiai! One kiss plus telling him the truth, means we're bubbles!" "Okay." said Courtney. Episode 2 Courtney and Iris walk around their new school. "I can't believe you said we were from England! Are you crazy?!" she asked her. "Sorry. I couldn't let them know our secret," Courtney replied. "What secret?" a familiar voice asked. The girls looked. It was Marcus! "I-it's Marcus-kun!" Courtney said. "How did you know my name?" he asked. "Uh, just assumed. My name's Courtney Kuraiai," Courtney replied, blushing. "And I'm Iris Toiawase," Iris added. "Nice to meetcha. Hey, you're the new kids, right?" Marcus asked. The girls nodded. He looked at Courtney and said, "Courtney, you're in the same class as me. C'mon, let me show you around." "Yes!" she exclaimed. She followed Marcus to their homeroom. Remember what I warned you, Courtney, Iris thought. One kiss + telling him the truth = you're bubbles! Courtney is taking a spelling test when there's suddenly a CRASH! She goes to investigate. She reaches the ocean, and sees a satellite fallen on Marcus. A red mermaid with red and pink eyes and pink hair laughs. Courtney recognized her. She's Christina, Lucia's little sister! Courtney and Christina watch as Lucia take off into the human world. "There she goes....into the human world...." Courtney says. "You know what? Lucia-sama is probably not coming back! In that case, I'm gonna rule the world!" Christina tells her. She swims off. "I.........must stop her......." Courtney tells herself. thumb|300px|right|The song Courtney sang"Marcus-kun!" Courtney yelled as she pulled Marcus out. He was unconscious, but he wasn't dead. "Courtney onee-chan! I'm gonna rule the ocean! Jiko and his foolish team of stupids can't defeat me, even!" Christina said. Courtney then stared at her pendant. "BLACK PEARL VOICE!!!" she yells suddenly. Then she transformed into her idol form! She now had black hair, and was wearing black, except for her gloves, which are blue. "Is this....me?" she asked. Suddenly, music came on! "You must sing......." a voice said. So, she did. It feels alright now Hold me tight Tell me I'm the only one And then I might Never be the lonely one So hold me tight Tonight, tonight It's you, you, you, you Hold me tight Let me go on loving you Tonight, tonight Making love to only you So hold me tight Tonight, tonight It's you, you, you, you Oh no What it means to hold you tight Being here alone tonight with you It feels alright now Hold me tight Tell me I'm the only one And then I might Never be the lonely one So hold me tight Tonight, tonight It's you, you, you, you Oh no What it means to hold you tight Being here alone tonight with you It feels alright now Hold me tight Let me go on loving you Tonight, tonight Making love to only you So hold me tight Tonight, tonight It's you, you, you, you Christina struggles with pain as she listened to Courtney's singing. When she was done, she said, "Love Shower, Pitch! How about an encore?" "No! No encores! I'll get you, Courtney!" Christina declared as she dissappeared. Courtney then returned to her mermaid form and checked on Marcus. He wakes up. "Marcus-kun!" she says. Marcus sits up immediately and says, "You....saved my life....again...." He then hugged her tight. "I love you!" he said. Courtney blushes, and then hugs him back. Iris watches them, and tells herself, "At least, they didn't-" But it was too late. Courtney and Marcus kissed. "Me and my big mouth." said Iris. Episode 3 "I defeated your sister, Lucia-san," Courtney told a blonde-haired woman when she visited her at the petit-hotel she worked at. She was explaining to her what had happened in her fight against Christina. Lucia was shocked by this news. "Why would my little sister cause so much......trouble?" she asked. "I'm gonna convince her to stop!" She started to walk away, but Courtney stopped her. "Leave it to me," Courtney said. "I was evil myself once...." Courtney watches Christina swim away. Jiko Saigo spots her, and says, "My name is Jiko, and I'd like you to join our team of e- er, niceness." Courtney crosses her arms and said, "Nice try, Buster. I heard you about to say 'evil'." "Then, Jiko hypnotized me, and when Iris convinced me to stop attacking the North Pacific Ocean, she snapped me out of it," Courtney concluded. "Great story," Lucia commented. "LUCIA!!!!! THIS IS NOT A JOKE!!!!!! CHRISTINA IS UPSET ABOUT YOU!!!!!!" Courtney screamed at her. Lucia stood there, shocked. Just then, Nikora, the owner of the petit-hotel, tapped on her shoulder and said, "Better get back to work." "I'd better go. Bye, Lucia!" said Courtney. Before Lucia could respond, she headed out of the door. Episode 4 Continuing from the previous episode, Courtney runs out of the petit-hotel. She suddenly bumps into a girl with yellow hair. She was wearing a pink shirt, purple jeans, and yellow sneakers. "Hello!" Courtney says. The girl screams and hides behind the nearest tree. "Okay........." she said awkwardly before walking away. The girl peeks out from behind the tree. Th-that girl.....do I know her from somewhere? Perhaps.........the ocean? she wonders. At school the next day, Courtney walks into the classroom to see the girl finishing her math homework. She walks up to her. "Hello. I believe we met yesterday?" she asked. The girl backs up. "M-my name is Isabella A-Arcobaleno....." she says nervously. "Why, hi, Isabella! My name is Courtney Kuraiai!" Courtney introduces herself. That's when she notices a seashell pendant. "A-are you....?" she asks. "Yes, Courtney. I'm a-" Isabella started, until Courtney claps her hands over her mouth. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she yells. Once she let go, she grabbed Isabella's arm and lead her to the roof. She finally let go there, and and she barks, "Isabella, if you tell a human who you are, we're bubbles! Repeat, BUBBLES!!!!!" "But.......you're a human, are you?" Isabella questions. "No, I'm a mermaid like you," she whispers. "I am, too," a familiar voice says. Isabella and Courtney turn to see Iris. "THERE YOU ARE!!!!! Where were you yesterday?!?!?!" she shouted. "Well, I saw this man....he was so cute, by the way...." Iris replied. Suddenly the bell rings. "WE NEED TO GET BACK TO CLASS!!!!" the three yell. They run back to their classes. Later, at lunch, Courtney, Iris and Isabella sit together- alone -at a table. "And then there were three," says Iris. Jiko is watching them with a crystal ball at his lair. "Those mermaid princesses................their pearls are mine!" he yells. "I'll get them with my army of 38!" A young girl with green hair and a purple outfit exclaims, "Jiko-kun! I'll get those silly mermaids's pearls! I think there are 9 of them, and 3 of them are already united." "Get the 3 mermaid's pearls, Lila. We'll find the rest as soon as you do," Jiko commands. "Yes, sir," Lila responded as she left. After school, Courtney, Iris and Isabella walk out of the building. "When I entered the human world, I was very shy. No one wanted to be my friend," Isabella explains. Suddenly, Marcus and another red-haired boy walk by. They were getting ready for football practice. Courtney runs towards both of them. Suddenly, her pearl gets snatched! She tried to sing 'Till The World Ends. "THIS KITTEN GOT YOUR TONGUE TIED IN KNOTS, I SEE!!!" she sings, awfully. Everyone heard it, and covered their ears, except Marcus, Iris and Isabella. Instead, they ran to her. "Wow, a cat really did get your tongue," Marcus said. "Marcus!" Courtney tried to yell, but with a scratchy voice. Iris and Isabella look at each other and whisper so quietly Marcus nor Courtney could hear them, "Her pearl got stolen." "You must have a sore throat. You should go home and rest," Marcus advised her. "Okay," Courtney replied, and then runs off. "Let's go," Iris says. Isabella nods, and they take off. Marcus watched them go. "HEY, DUDE!!!! PRACTICE'S STARTING!!!!!!" one of his friends yell. thumb|300px|left|Isabella sings the English version of this song.Under the sea, Mermaids Iris and Isabella start chasing after Lila, who has Courtney's pearl. "Wait for me, Jiko-kun, for the pearl will be yours!" she declares. "Isabella! Transform into your Idol form! I would, too, but I'll leave this to you!" Iris tells Isabella. "But, Iris-san...." she says, nervously. "DO YOU WANT COURTNEY TO SING AGAIN, TOO, OR NOT?!?!?" Iris yells. "'Kay, then. RAINBOW PEARL VOICE!!!!!" Isabella shouts. Then, she transfoms into her idol form! Her idol appearance was similar to her mermaid appearance. "Okay, let's do this! Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" she declares. Then, she sings. The silver flames engulf the sky. Though my heart may be torn asunder, I want to give myself only to you; Please accept my true self that is this cross. The unsleeping velvet moon Adorns this secret room. The two of us are alone. I quietly lock the door. Let's dance and lose ourselves in this playful moment. Like a candle lit by a gentle flame, I let my heart be softened by you. Pledge me your eternity. No one can break the chains of love. Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me. Only you can accept my primal instincts, My forbidden melodies: Now they too can soar free. Hurry... Catch me. In the night that has forgotten to end, A fountain of stars lies trapped. It is alone, silently as if it's praying, For a dream that it doesn't need to awake from. Find me in the darkness that binds me. Oh, this sweet scent is driving me crazy. Please let it embrace me, right now. The silver flames dance in the sky. Even if they swallow up and erase everything, I ask only for you to be here. This throbbing heartbeat just won't stop. Our entwined souls Will someday produce to a miracle. Is fate predetermined? Even if it can't be changed, I can surely breathe new life into it. No one can break the chains of love. Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me. Only you can accept my primal instincts, My forbidden melodies: Now they too can soar free. Hurry... Catch me, I am here. While Lila was distracted by the song, Iris gets back the pearl! "Love Shower, Pitch! How about an encore?" Isabella finishes. "You'll regret this," Lila declares as she vanishes. At the petit-hotel, Lucia, Courtney, Iris and Isabella were hanging out in her room. Iris and Isabella have just given the pearl back. "Thank you, Isabella! Iris!" Courtney thanked them. She looked at her pearl: the Black Pearl. "I'll never part with my precious treasure again, thanks to you, Iris and Isabella! Isabella, especially. She sang to defeat the meanie! Thank you!" she cried. Episode 5 A week after Courtney got her pearl back, she, Iris and Isabella, having nowhere to stay, are all hired at the petit-hotel. When the work was done, Iris, in her room, was drawing a picture. "Whatcha doing?" Hanon asked as she peeked at the picture. "I realized something: I never transformed into my idol form, so I'm drawing up what I would look like," Iris explained. "How about you try transforming right now?" she asked. "Hm, good idea, Hanon. MAGENTA PEARL VOICE!!!!" Iris responded. Suddenly, she transformed into her idol form! She now had pink hair, and wore a pink outfit, but her gloves were red. She looked in the mirror. "KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled out of excitement. thumb|300px|rightThat was when Courtney, Lucia and Isabella burst in. "What's going on?" Isabella asked............just before she saw Iris. She flinged herself towards her, yelling, "Wow! You're so awesome!" But before she could wrap her arms around her, Iris moved away, and Isabella's face hit the wall. Courtney laughed. "WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!" Isabella yelled as she furiously chased her out of the room. Lucia, Iris and Hanon laughed. "Try singing," Lucia told her. So she did. Here we are Safe at last We can breath a sigh It seems the storm has passed Throught it all no one knew That all the ears in Heaven Would bring me back to you Ooh No one I know Imagined we would make it But it only matters that we both believe Oh You and me, we're a miracle Meant to be and nothing can change it Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way You and me, we're a miracle Angels stand watching over us And Heaven shines upon us everyday Oooh yeah And everytime I feel near defeat You were there for me Ooh, on my side completely You give me strength Oh, you set me free Hey yeah, yeah It's just because of you, ohh I'm all that I can be, ohh When I with you, the world is ours to reach for Together there is nothing we can't do Oh You and me, we're a miracle Meant to be and nothing can change it Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way You and me, we're a miracle Angels stand watching over us And Heaven shines upon us everyday Ohhh The chances are unlikely That we would ever meet Two stars among the heavens Destiny brought you to me Oh You and me, we're a miracle Meant to be and nothing can change it Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way You and me, we're a miracle Angels stand watching over us And Heaven shines upon us everyday Ohhhh You and me, we're a miracle You and me, we're a miracle Miracle Lucia and Hanon clap. "I have a question," Iris said. "How do I change back?" Then they fall. Episode 6 At school the next day, Courtney bumps into a green-haired girl. "Oh, hi there.....my name's Courtney......." she says. "I'm Stacy," said the girl. "Listen, see that boy over there?" (She pointed at Marcus, and Courtney nods) "How do I get his attention?" "BUTT OFF, OKAY?" Courtney yelled as she walked away. Geez, how could she interuppt my love with him? she thought. That night, at her house, Stacy writes in a journal. This is what she's writing: I think that girl loves the boy who is fated to love me. I think I've met her before......South Pacific Ocean Princess, Courtney Kuraiai. But despite her being the South Pacific Ocean Princess, as far as I remember, she's a black mermaid. I may be from the North Atlantic Ocean, but I'm saying 5 words: Courtney has got to go. She stops writing. "Courtney's going down, and that's that!" she yells before falling asleep. thumb|300px|rightThe next day, Stacy bursts into the schoolhouse in.......her idol form! She was wearing all green, and a microphone was clenched in her hand. She ran up to Courtney, and started singing. Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see What I want and I need And everything that we should be I'll bet she's beautiful That girl he talks about And she's got everything That I have to live without Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny I can't even see Anyone when he's with me He says he's so in love He's finally got it right I wonder if he knows He's all I think about at night He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do Drew walks by me Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly The kind of flawless I wish I could be She better hold him tight Give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes And know she's lucky 'cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do So I drive home alone As I turn out the light I'll put his picture down And maybe get some sleep tonight 'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do He's the time taken up but there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see Afte Stacy was done singing, Courtney was covering her ears in pain. "Th-that melody.....somehow it blasted my eardrums.......you must be on Jiko's team!" she yelled. Stacy blinked, and then walked up to her. She said, "Courtney, I'm sorry. I was on Jiko's team, as he took control on me. But I am a m-" Courtney clapped her hands over her mouth. "If you say that in public, you will turn to bubbles!" she reminded her. "Oh, yeah," Stacy said as she removed Courtney's hand. Then the two laughed. Episode 7 "I demand you to get my sandwich! No pickles, cheese, lettuce, or mustard!" a torquoise-haired girl demanded one of her classmates, before she ran off, scared. Courtney, Iris, Isabella and Stacy were watching her from another table. "Well, appears Jamie is as bossy on land as in the Antarctic Ocean," Isabella whispered. "You think?" Stacy asked. Later, Courtney walks by Jamie and her friend, Bessie, who's being bossed around by her. "Get me cake!" Jamie ordered. Bessie made a mad face, and said, "No." "Please? If you do, I might share it with you!" Jamie begged, but Bessie didn't believe her. She answered quietly, "Jamie, you've been bossy enough in the Antartic Ocean," (her voice got higher) "but this is just ENOUGH! I'm never talking to you AGAIN!!!!!" She ran away, crying. Jamie collasped to the floor and started crying, as well. Courtney watched them. Meanwhile, at Jiko's lair, he is going crazy! "Somehow everytime my minions are defeated, they get all nice and leave!" he complains. "Well, not with ME," says an orange-haired and green-eyed fairy with purple clothing and red wings, with a blue wand clenched in her hand. "Not you, Hannah," Jiko complained. "Yes me, Jiko," Hannah shot back. "I'm going to capture those silly mermaids's pearls!" Off she went. thumb|300px|left|The song Hannah sings"Waaaah!" Jamie wailed at the Pearl Parfait later. "You STOLE my salad!" Courtney, bowl of salad in her hand, explained, "For your info, Jamie, I didn't steal it. I didn't give it to you; I work here, you know. And, I'm not giving it to give to you until you decide to ask for stuff nicely." Iris, by her side, agreed, "Isn't that the truth?" Then the two were about to walk away when all of a sudden, there was a song playing in the air, and an awful voice was singing it. It was Hannah! It's probably what's best for you I only want the best for you And if I'm not the best then you're stuck I tried to sever tiesand I ended up with wounds to bind Like you're pouring salt in my cuts And I just ran out of band aids I don't even know where to start 'Cause you can't bandage the damage You never really can fix a heart Even now I know what's wrong How could I be so sure If you never say what you feel, feel I must have held you hand so tight You didn't have the will to fight I guess you needed more time to heal Baby I just ran out of band aids I don't even know where to start 'Cause you can bandage the damage You never really can fix a heart Ohhh ohhh... Yeah ohhh..yeah You must be a miracle workers Wearing up and down you can fix what's been broken yeah Please don't get my hopes up no no Baby tell me how could you be so cruel It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts Baby I just ran out of band aids I don't even know where to start 'Cause you can't bandage the damage You never really can fix a heart Baby I just ran out of band aids I don't even know where to start 'Cause you can't bandage the damage You never really can fix a heart Oh no no no You never really can fix a heart Oh no no no You never really can fix a heart Oh hoo ohhh oh hoo yeah ohhh ohh ho oh oh oh You never really can fix my heart thumb|300px|rightCourtney, Iris and Jamie all cover their ears. Isabella and Stacy come in the room, covering their ears, too. "Jamie-chan, we're leaving this to you! Transform into your Purple Pearl Voice!" Isabella said. "PURPLE PEARL VOICE!" yelled Jamie, and she transformed into her idol form. Then she sang. I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign This is all so crazy Everybody seems so famous My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous, That's when the taxi man turned on the radio and a Jay Z song was on and the Jay Z song was on and the Jay Z song was on So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflys fly away Noddin my head like yea Movin my hips like yea I got my hands up, They're playin my song I know I'm gonna be ok Yea, It's a party in the USA Yea, It's a party in the USA Get to the club in my taxi cab Everybody's lookin at me now Like who's that chick, that's rockin kicks? She gotta be from out of town So hard with my girls all around me It's definitely not a Nashville party 'Cause all I see are stilletos I guess I never got the memo My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune and a Britney song was on and the Britney song was on and the Britney song was on So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflys fly away Noddin my head like yeah Movin my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin my song I know I'm gonna be ok Yeah, It's a party in the USA Yeah, It's a party in the USA Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight) Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight) Something stops me everytime (everytime) The DJ plays my song and I feel alright So I put my hands up Theyr'e playing my song, And the butterflys fly away Noddin my head like yeah Movin my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin my song I know I'm gonna be ok Yeah, It's a party in the USA Yeah, It's a party in the USA So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflys fly away Noddin my head like yeah Movin my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin my song I know I'm gonna be ok Yeah, It's a party in the USA Yeah, It's a party in the USA Hannah suffers from that song. "Want an encore?" Jamie asked. "No, thank you," Hannah said kindly before teleporting away. The next day, Stacy didn't come to school. "She got sick from the song the fairy sang yesterday. Remember her blue face?" Isabella explained. "Yes. But more importantly, thank you, Courtney Kuraiai, Iris Toiawase and Isabella Arcobaleno. I've learned that being bossy gets you nowhere. I promise I won't be so bossy ever again!" Jamie declared. Bessie was watching from nearby and whispers, "I don't believe her." Episode 8 Courtney, Iris, Isabella, Stacy and Jamie zoom into the clothes store. There was a school dance going on 3 days after, and the each of them were going. Lucia's pet, Hippo, had tried to convince them not to go, but it couldn't be helped. But first, they needed a dress. Even though Courtney was a black mermaid, Iris was a pink mermaid, Isabella was a rainbow mrmaid, Stacy was a green mermaid, and Jamie was a purple mermaid, they didn't care what dress they wear. But a girl near them seemed to. She was yelling at the clerk. "I want an orange and red dress! I want to look nice for the dance in 3 days!" she shouted. "I'm sorry, Katie," the clerk said. "But we don't have any." Katie then started to walk away, but Jamie ran up to her. "How about this: if you can get me a shake, I'll help because I have an idea," she told her. Katie seemed to recongnize her. That's Jamie, she thought. The bossiest mermaid in the sea. "No, Jamie," Katie responded. "You only want a shake so you could spill it on me." "No, I do not," Jamie argued. "I know this cute boy whose mom designs clothes. She'll make your dress if we can come up with a design. By the way, I'm going to the dance with him." Katie thought about it for a second, and then shook Jamie's hand. "You've got a deal," she said. 2 days later, Katie's dress was finished, and the dance was a day after. The problem? Who the mermaids were going with! This was no longer a problem that day, however. Except for Katie. Every boy in school hate her for some reason! Katie is discouraged, because she loves all men except for ones with red hair (yes, she has a dislike for Marcus). When everyone was paired up, Katie was forced to go with the meanest boy in the entire school: Sheldon Bonveat. But Sheldon seems to like her. The next day was the dance. But when Katie was getting her dress, she noticed it was gone! Out the door she went and into the ocean. She ran past Jamie's and Stacy's houses and the petit-hotel, so the other mermaids noticed and followed her. thumb|right|330px|This is the song they sang.In the ocean, Christina is swimming away with Katie's dress! "Freeze, Christina!" Stacy yelled. She turned around to see the mermaid princesses, and laughed evilly. "Is this your dress? No. It's my dress for when I become queen!" she claimed. "You idiot! You're making it wet!" Katie growled. "Courtney, Iris, Isabella, Stacy! Katie and I will distract her, while you get the dress!" Jamie told the other mermaids. "PURPLE PEARL VOICE!" she shouted. "TANGERINE PEARL VOICE!" Katie yelled at the same time. And they both transformed. When they had finished, they yelled, "PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!" and began singing. Tokimeku kokoro wa marude Shanderia mitai Takanaru kodou wa sudeni Taikiken koe sou ! Ah... Kono hitomi wa Anata utsusu tame dake ni aru Akai jounetsu kanji chatte memai Koi no mannaka anata to yume o miteru Kakenuketai no toki wo futari de Mada shiranai sekai sotto tobira akeyou Watashi ga shiranai anata Mada michisuu ne Tsuyosa mo yowasa mo zenbu Shiri tsukushitai Ah... Kono omoi wa Keisoku funou kowarechai sou Akai jounetsu kuse ni nari sou derishasu Ai no sanaka de mune ga "kyun" to naiteru Shinjite itai donna toki demo Tsunagi attate kara nukumori ima kanjita Ah... Kono hitomi wa Anata utsusu tame dake ni aru Akai jounetsu kanji chatte memai Koi no mannaka anata to yume o miteru Kakenuketai no toki wo futari de Mada shiranai sekai sotto tobira akeyou While Christina suffers pain from the song, she drops the dress and Courtney, Iris, Isabella, and Stacy catch it. "Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?" Jamie and Katie said. "Leave me alone!" Christina cried as she swam away. The mermaids had a blast at the dance! Katie discovers Sheldon is actually nicer than she thought, and falls in love with him. On the way back, Courtney notices a familiar-looking girl. Episode 9 "Courtney," the girl said. Then she remembered: she is her older sister, Sunny! "What are you doing on land?" she asked. "To assist you," Sunny answered. "In defeating Jiko, Christina, and all of those other bad guys." "I have help from Iris, Isabella, Stacy, Jamie and Katie!" Courtney pointed out. "Iris even helped get my pearl back once!" "But I know that the next enemy can duplicate herself, so you need all the help you can get, a.k.a. me," Sunny argued. "Okay, fine," Courtney said, giving in. "Oh, goody!" Sunny exclaimed. Her younger sister groaned as she yawned. The next morning, Sunny is sitting on Courtney's bed at the Pearl Parfait, along with Courtney and Rina. "So your sister came to the human world?" Rina asked Courtney. "Yeah, unfortunately. HEY, ONEE-CHAN, YOU'RE GETTING NOODLES ALL OVER MY BED!" was her response. Sunny noticed, screamed, and knocked the noodles on the floor. Then, she did it: she ate it off the floor. Rina and Courtney looked at each other. "30 second rule?" Rina asked. "Either that, or it's because of onee-chan's multiple personality disorder. In the morning, she's hungry; in the afternoon, she's wild; and at night, she's sleepy," Courtney responded. Meanwhile, at Jiko's lair, a butterfly girl is standing in front of him. "I'll capture the Mermaids's pearl," she says. "Don't waste your time, Húdié," Jiko told her. "You'll only end up being nice." "Master Saigo," said a girl whose face and hair was covered. "She already left." "Jirian, don't waste my time," he told her. thumb|left|Courtney, Iris and Sunny sang this"Woohoo!" Sunny yelled as she ran down the school halls and bumped into a lot of people. "Why am I her younger sister?" Courtney told Iris. "I mean, she acts younger than me!" Suddenly, Húdié's chibis showed up! "G-go away, you pesky pests!" Iris demanded. "No! We are Húdié's duplicates, and we'll defeat you!" one the chibis said. Sunny finally got to her sister and Iris and told her, "I told you." Suddenly, the chibis got on them! "Now what?" Iris asked. "Transform! BLACK PEARL VOICE!" Courtney shouted. "MAGENTA PEARL VOICE!" Iris yelled. "LEMON PEARL VOICE!" Sunny called. The transformations knocked the chibis right off of them! "Ready?" Courtney asked the two. They nodded, and the three started singing. You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin On my little heartstrings Got me all tied up in knots Anytime I see your face Oh it brings out It brings out the girl in me Don't know just how ya did it But ya got me real good Hook, line and sinker Like I knew you could But you don't even notice Boy I wish you would I can't help myself I can't help but smile Everytime I see your face And we've never met I bet you don't know my name Am I outta my mind I think that I might be goin crazy Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break How'd you get to be so close When you're so far away I think you might be close to perfect Girls you know what I mean He's got a face straight out Of a magazine Gotta pinch myself To prove he ain't a dream Oh oh oh I can't help myself Now my secret's out I can't help but smile Everytime I see your face And we've never met I bet you don't know my name Am I outta my mind I think that I might be goin crazy Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break How'd you get to be so close When you're so far away I wish you were mine all mine Mine all mine I wish you were mine all mine I wish you were mine I can't help but smile Everytime I see your face And we've never met I bet you don't know my name Am I outta my mind I think that I might be goin crazy Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break How'd you get to be so close When you're so far away How'd you get to be so close When you're so far away Húdié's chibis, while suffering, reverted back to just Húdié, and she teleported away. "Yay! It's almost Christmas!" Iris cheered. "Oh, crud! I gotta go!" Jamie exclaimed. She nearly burst out the door, but Courtney grabbed her and asked where she was going. "To the mall," she replied. "A present for Bessie will possibly get her to trut me again! Later." And off she went. Episode 10 Bessie Gelübde was walking on the beach, staring ahead. "It's almost Christmas....." she told herself. "Tonight, Jamie-sama, Courtney-sama, Iris-sama, Isabella-sama, Stacy-sama, Katie-sama, Sunny-san, Lucia-sama, Hanon-sama, Rina-sama and I go to our kingdoms to celebrate." "Bessie!" a voice shouted. Bessie turned around. It was the princess of the Antarctic Ocean (where she grew up), Jamie, with a present in her hand. "Here," she said as she handed the gift to her. Bessie opened to see a box with a necklace in it. "That's it? A necklace? I have one already, and so do you, which contains our pearls," she reminded her. "Uh........true," Jamie said. "Jamie-sama, you IDIOT!" Bessie yelled before stomping away. At the Pearl Parfait, Marcus had come to visit Courtney. "I'm sorry," Courtney told him. "But I have to go away for Christmas." "That's fine," Marcus responded before kissing her. "See ya." Then he left. Courtney fainted, and Iris caught her. That night, Courtney, Iris, Isabella, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Stacy, Bessie, Jamie, Katie and Sunny were all gathered at the beach. "Courtney, guess we better go," Sunny said. Courtney nodded. "Bye, everyone!" Isabella said. And then the mermaids jumped in the water and swam to their homes. thumb|right|The English version of this song was sung. No, I didn't make this.For Jamie and Bessie, they're heading for the Antarctic Kingdom, which a crowd of purple mermaids are going to welcome them. Suddenly, a water demon showed up! "You'll never get past me!" she yelled. The water demon, named Gabbie, released a creature on Bessie, which captured her! "BESSIE!" Jamie shouted. "Okay, it's time to get serious! PURPLE PEARL VOICE!" Then she transformed into her idol form, called, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" and began singing. atsukai ni chuui! mou watashi''br> ''kodomo ja nai desu otome desu! renai kurai wa shiteru desu anata dake no mono majikaru sutekki furi nagara anata no haato o neraiuchi dakedo dakedo itsumo itsumo to~doka~nai~ pararisharurin pararisharurun koi o kanaeru mahou ga majikaru shite mirakuru shite Yes? No? romansu desu zunou wa meiseki! kono watashi nandemo dase masu tarai desu! tsuyoi teki ni mo make masen anata dake mi.se.te! majikaru sutekki furi nagara karei ni dashi masu rabu biimu demo ne demo ne itsumo itsumo ha~zushi~chau~ nekutsu yokisu~ nekutsu dakisu~ '' ''koi ni yoku kiku mahou ga kirakira shite fuwafuwa shite happii hakobi masu magical romance... pararisharurin pararisharurun koi o kanaeru mahou ga majikaru shite mirakuru shite Yes? No? romansu desu Gabbie suffers a WHOLE LOT of pain, and the water creature lets Bessie go. "Love Shower Pitch!" Jamie called. "Want an encore?" "LEAVE ME ALONEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gabbie yelled before dissappearing. "Jamie......" Bessie said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." "No, I'' should be sorry. I was FAR too bossy in the past," Jamie replied. "Now, let's get to the kingdom. Everyone's waiting for us." And the two mermaids raced to the Antartic Ocean Kingdom to celebrate the holidays. Episode 11 After Christmas came the New Year, and Christina, in order to see Lucia, disguised herself as a human. She had hatched a plot to steal Kaito away from her! Lucia and Christina went to the beach to see Kaito, surfing. He walked up to them, and said, "Yo, Lucia. Who's your friend?" "Oh, this is my little sister, Christina," she replied. Suddenly, Christina flinged herself towards Kaito and hugged him! "What the.....?" Kaito asked. "Don't worry, Kaito-kun. Ya know, you don't deserve Lucia. You deserve someone more passionate, like me," Christina said. Then the two walked away. Lucia? She was furious! At the Pearl Parfait, Courtney was reading a book in her room when Lucia barged in and slammed the door behind her. Courtney jumped, and eventually dropped the book. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You're right! Christina is evil!" Lucia screamed. "She stole Kaito from me!" She looked in the mirror and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!" Everyone got shocked and came in. "What's wrong?" asked Isabella. But Courtney tried to push her out and said, "Lucia's mad. Trust me, you ''don't want to come in here." thumb|right|I didn't make this.Just then, Christina burst in with a smile on her face! "Kaito-kun loved the bendou I made for him! And that means he is MINE!" she sang. However, she has an awful voice, so the girls covered their ears. "Why you.....!" said Noel. "Everyone, wait outside! Christina, stay!" Courtney yelled. So everyone except her and Christina left the room, and Courtney closed the door and locked it. "Uh oh," Christina cried with a gulp. "BLACK PEARL VOICE!" Courtney called. She transformed into her Black Pearl Voice, and sang. I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out I'm not afraid to cry Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me There are days Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me What hurts the most, was being so close And having so much to say And watchin you walk away Never knowing, what could have been And not seein that lovin you Is what I was tryin to do It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But i'm doin it It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken What hurts the most, is being so close And having so much to say And watchin you walk away Never knowing, what could have been And not seein that lovin you Is what I was tryin to do I'm not afraid to cry Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me There are days Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me What hurts the most, is being so close And having so much to say And watchin you walk away Never knowing, what could have been And not seein that lovin you Is what I was tryin to do What hurts the most, is being so close And having so much to say And watchin you walk away Never knowing, what could have been And not seein that lovin you Is what I was tryin to do Christina, suffering from pain, tried to open the door. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" she cried. "Say you'll give Kaito back to Lucia," Courtney demanded. "OKAY, OKAY!" she yelled. "NOW LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Courtney unlocked the door, and Christina hurried out! She clutched onto Noel's arm and cried, "Noel-sama....can you take me home?" "Oh, uh, okay," she said. The next day, Lucia talked to Kaito. "So you were lying when you said you liked Christina's bendou?" asked Lucia. "Yeah," Kaito replied. "I threw up once she left. Oh, and by the way, she is way too young for me. But Christina does have a beautiful sister, and that's you." "K-Kaito...." Lucia gasped. And the two kissed, while Christina and Noel, while in the ocean, watching them. "So you see, Christina?" Noel said. "Those two BELONG together." Episode 12 Exactly 2 weeks after Lucia and Kaito got back together, a red mermaid with long, orange hair popped up from the water. "Katie....." she whispered. "You will come home tomorrow night...." She jumped out of the water to reveal her human form. She still has orange hair, and she is wearing a red dress. The next day, the woman went into the Pearl Parfait, and found Katie. "O-Oneechan?!?!?" she gasped. That was when Courtney ran to them, and when she saw the woman, she cried, "Mary Anne! What are you doing here?" "I'm taking Katie back to the Indian Ocean tonight," Mary Anne explained. There was a 5 second silence, and then a scream coming from Katie. "Oneechan! Why......? Why do you want to take me home!" she cried. "Katie, I don't know," Mary Anne responded. "But I must take you home. Why don't you go pack your bags?" Then, Katie left. Meanwhile, at Jiko's lair, he's totally freaking out! "I cannot believe this! Lila, Stacy, Hannah, Húdié and Gabbie are all defeated! Wait, that's 5. I've still got 33. I guess I've better send the Poison Ocean Twins." He snapped his fingers, and two water demons showed up. One of them had gray hair, blue eyes, and a green outfit. The other had green hair, blue eyes, and a gray outfit. (Strange, right?) "Poizun, Shinda, capture the Mermaid Princesses' pearls," Jiko commanded. "Ah, piece of cake," Poizun said before she and her sister took off. thumb|right|You get the idea.That night, Katie and Mary Anne are about to jump into the water, until Poizun and Shinda showed up. "You've gotta be joking!" Mary Anne yelled. "No, we're not! Now, give us your pearls!" demanded Shinda. She released a water creature, and Katie got caught in it! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed. "Don't worry, Katie! I'll save you! RED PEARL VOICE!" Mary Anne yelled. She transformed into her idol form, and began to sing. Sinking deeper and deeper in the sea of misery, I don't even feel like opening my eyes anymore. At this rate I could just sink all the way to the bottom, without ever being discovered by anyone. Where am I going, and what am I doing? Suddenly a ray of light shot past me. I might be able to reach it if I reach out my hand, but it was swept away by the waves and out of my sight. Just what exactly was that? It was so warm and dazzling. Subconsciously I use counterillumination for camouflage; what a liar I am, huh? As a girl of the deep sea, I'm still sinking deeper, shutting myself away beyond the darkness. I'm a girl of the deep sea, but I want to know now, because I've found the person who's attracting my heart. Although this place has no day or night, my insomniac night continues on and on. As you spread your wings of freedom and swam, you looked magnificent. Then, that light starts raining down again. As I watched in fascination, our eyes met. You noticed me and started to swim, towards me, who had been tricking you. As a girl of the deep sea, I'm sinking at my own will. My cheeks are burning red in the middle of this darkness. As a girl of the deep sea, I want to show my NAKED heart, but the black sea does not yet allow that. My clothes are so dirty, and my smile is starting to become distorted, not to mention that I don't have a face worthy of showing to anyone, so just leave me alone already! My inexpressible feelings overflowed and melted completely. Then suddenly, you hid yourself away. That worrywart of a girl starts to panic: darkness has hidden him away, and she's all alone again. Unable to bear it any longer, she finally stretches out her hand. "Look! You actually have some wonderful colors hidden in you!" As a girl of the deep sea, I'm being led by my wrist, with the marine snow singing a song of blessing. I'm a girl of the deep sea, and I want to know more, because I've found the person who's been attracting my heart. Having left this sea, I now take off! Having suffered enough, Poizun and Shinda teleported away. The water creature disappeared, too, and Katie fell into the water, in her mermaid form. Mary Anne walked to her and said, "You can stay on land." "Really?" Katie beamed. "Sure," Mary Anne responded. "Heck, I'll stay. But we should go back to the Indian Ocean sometime." Episode 13 Coming soon! Category:Shows Category:Fanfictions Category:Christina's stuff Category:Unfinished Pages